Forza Horizon 4/Update 7
Update 7, dubbed Festival Playlist and also known as Series 7, is the 7th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on March 12, 2019. The update introduces a new interface known as Festival Playlist that summarizes all singleplayer and multiplayer activities of all seasons of a series, allowing players to track their series progress and discover seasonal rewards more easily than before.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aVAQFxfuBY A majority of seasonal car rewards are unlocked after progressing 50% or 100% of a Season, although there will also be two Series Completion Bonus cars that are unlocked depending on the player's progress across the entire series. Several Showcase events have also been made available in different seasons as Showcase Remixes. Players must complete the original corresponding events before being able to play their Showcase Remix counterparts. Content *Festival Playlist **Showcase Remix **Seasonal Championships **Seasonal PR Stunts **Weekly Forzathon events **1 Monthly Rivals event **Online Adventure Series *18 New Achievements *Special Seasonal Rewards **All Seasons ***1995 Ferrari F50 GT - 50% Series Completion Bonus ***1973 Ford Capri RS3100 Forza Edition - 80% Series Completion Bonus **Summer Season - March 14, 2019 to March 21, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 - 50% completion reward ****1970 Porsche 914/6 - 80% completion reward ****1986 Hoonigan Ford RS200 Evolution - Seasonal Championship reward ****Galaxy Sweater - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2010 Volkswagen Golf R (Rare Car) ****1931 Bentley 8-Liter (Legendary Car) ****RTR Born To Fun Black Tops (Legendary Clothing) ****Guitar Riff (Epic Horn) **Autumn Season - March 21, 2019 to March 28, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2018 Ford #25 RTR Mustang - 50% completion reward ****1965 Pontiac GTO - 80% completion reward ****2011 DS Automobiles DS3 Racing - Seasonal Championship reward ****Golden Cowboy Hat - Seasonal Playground Games reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 (Common Car) ****1958 Aston Martin DBR1 (Legendary Car) ****RTR Fun Haver Blue Tops (Legendary Clothing) ****Ice Cream Van Car Horn (Epic Horn) **Winter Season - March 28, 2019 to April 4, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2018 Ford #88 RTR Mustang - 50% completion reward ****1952 Hudson Hornet - 80% completion reward ****1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 - Seasonal Championship reward ****Glitter Bowler - Seasonal Playground Games reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2019 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Common Car) ****1939 Auto Union Type D (Legendary Car) ****RTR Fun Haver Grey Tops (Legendary Clothing) ****RTR Fun Haver White Tops (Legendary Clothing) **Spring Season - April 4, 2019 to April 11, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2019 BMW Z4 Roadster - 50% completion reward ****2002 BMW M3-GTR - 80% completion reward ****1969 Dodge Charger Daytona Hemi - Seasonal Championship reward ****White Top Hat - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****1993 McLaren F1 (Legendary Car) ****1962 Ferrari 250 GTO (Legendary Car) ****RTR Fun Haver Grey Tops (Legendary Clothing) ****RTR Fun Haver White Tops (Legendary Clothing) Patch Notes *New Features **Festival Playlist ***The Series 7 update adds a new feature called Festival Playlist, starting in summer. The Playlist gives you a clear view of everything that’s going on at Horizon each Season and keeps track of everything you’ve done. Complete it all to earn some of Horizon’s most desirable rewards. This is an all-new way to play! **New Achievements ***This update adds 18 new Achievements to Forza Horizon 4, worth a total of 500 gamerscore, which support the features added since launch. This includes the new Horizon Stories (British Racing Green, Isha’s Taxis, and Skill Streak), Free-for-All Adventure and Route Blueprint; plus Achievements for participating in #FORZATHON and completing seasonal content. **Showcase Remixes ***We’ve added a twist to two of our most popular Showcase Events! For a limited time only during Series 7, you’ll be able to race against the Flying Scotsman in summer while driving a Ford Anglia in our NINE & THREE QUARTERS Showcase Remix, and veterans of UNSC Fleetcom’s Halo Experience can find a new challenge as the training exercise is re-run in winter, called the ASSAULT ON THE CONTROL ROOM Showcase Remix. You’ll need to complete the regular Showcases first to unlock the remixed versions. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Added 4 Trial Events to Fortune Island, one per season **Fixed an issue where “The Storm” by Notaker would never play on Bass Arena **Fixed an issue where some players were getting incorrectly banned from ranked Online Adventure **Fixed an issue whereby the player's car would sometimes rotate during pre-race loading sequences **Conditions for awarding influence from Mixer have been changed to favor active gameplay streams **Fixed an Achievement exploit whereby Route Blueprints could be used to obtain the "Better Get Krakken" and "Leviathan Slayer" Achievements in a way that wasn't intended **Fixed a Credits exploit when switching race type during Route Blueprint creation **Fixed an issue with the Character Customizer, where eye accessories would prevent hats from appearing **Fixed an issue whereby the Showcase Rivals tile was unavailable in the Pause Menu while on Fortune Island **Vinyls are now correctly applied to the front-left door of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR **Added missing cars to the "Upgrade Heroes" Car Theme when Blueprinting an Event **Fixed an issue with subtitles not playing correctly in Chapter 10 of Isha's Taxis **Car Pass owners are now able to use their Car Pass cars while offline **Various crash and stability improvements *Wheel Fixes **Fixed Fanatec Porsche 911 GTE inverted left and right paddles **Fixed Logitech G27 issue where the left and right paddles didn't work when browsing through tabs in the Pause Menu Trivia *Since the March 26, 2019 update, all 100% completion bonuses have been changed to 80%. References